Beginnings
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: Sequel to 'Lunatic Sanity'; Tasha and Jon explore many new beginnings together, they have made it through a trauma together, can they make it through anything? Rated M for smut, language and all that other good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night; the warm breeze blew off the ocean causing the flames on the tikka torches to flicker. The sunset had proved to be spectacular; giving them the perfect backdrop for their dinner on the beach. He had thought of everything for this evening, even a blanket on the sand; which they were making the most of right now. Sure the private home they were renting for the week was just twelve feet or so away; but how could you turn up the opportunity to have sex on a blanket located on a private beach in Jamaica? She certainly couldn't think of a reason why. Now she lay watching the slow waving of the palm trees as he ran his tongue slowly over her clit. He was slowly driving her insane; she wondered if you could die from foreplay, if you could he was working to make sure she did. Tasha moaned louder as Jon tugged lightly on her sensitive nub with his teeth. He continued his assault with two fingers that he slid into her wet slit. He curled his fingers upward and rubbed her g-spot slowly. She could feel him pushing her closer to the edge; she could feel the orgasm building, starting in her stomach and slowly heading towards her extremities. "Oh god Jon! I'm so close!" Tasha cried as her hips started to grind back against his fingers; greedily seeking more attention.

He looked up at the beautiful brunette under him; he honestly couldn't believe how lucky he was. She had agreed to start seeing him almost a year ago during the roughest patch of her life. Only 5 months after they started dating he had worked up the courage to ask her to marry him. To his surprise, she had said yes. It took them another 5 months to plan the wedding; but finally, two days ago, she had become his wife. Jon took a quick glance at the diamond ring sitting on her finger; it made him smile. He focused again on the job at hand; literally! Right now he wanted to see that expression of pure ecstasy she got when she had an orgasm. He loved that look on her; she glowed like she was an angel. Jon worked her spot with increasing pressure; he only stopped momentarily to tell her to cum for him before going back to lap at her clit. His hard work was rewarded when her tunnel spasm around his fingers and she cried out. Giving her a few more licks so he could enjoy the taste of her; he then withdrew his fingers and moved up her body, meeting her mouth for a passionate kiss. Positioning himself above her. "God Mrs. Good; you are so damn sexy!" He mumbled into her mouth as they kissed. Her lips turned up into a smile as he addressed her by her new title; he was pretty sure that reaction would never get old. Two days ago he had made the promises that he would do his very best to make that smile appear every day from that point on. He took those promises very seriously; while he had not had much experience on making relationships work, he knew she deserved him working hard every day to make her feel loved. Jon kissed his way down her neck to her breasts and licked each hard nipple. He moved in between her open legs and slid into her slowly.

They had come a long way from the first time they had attempted to make love. Tasha's boyfriend had broken up with her then in the ultimate act of brutality had beaten her badly and led gang rape. Jon had been aware of the beating; but Tasha had kept the rape a secret, until the night he had taken her out on a date. Things heated up and had wound up in his bedroom; but Tasha had post-traumatic stress disorder and as soon as Jon made a move to have sex, she freaked out. After that night; Tasha went to the cops and pressed charges. They had made it through her Ex's trial with the other's help and Jon continued to support her while she sought counseling. It had been a slow process; and Jon had proved time and time again that she could trust him. Now their sex life was amazing; he enjoyed that there were times she instigated sex. He was so use to women who waited for him to ask for it; or the past where he was with women who were only one night conquests. He was surprised that after her traumatic experience that she was willing to try new things, but her therapist had encouraged her to try and learn new things. The idea was to build positive experiences that she could equate with being with Jon. He also had learned several important things, like patience; there were times he had to remind himself to slow down and let her take the lead and for her he did.

Tasha was now meeting each of his thrusts with thrusts of her own. Every other thrust or so she would grind her hips at the end of it; something she had picked up from him. She loved to hear the groan he would produce when she did it, a groan that came from deep in his throat. She rolled them both over with him still buried deep inside her. Leaning forward on top of Jon allowed his cock to stroke her at a new angle; getting him deeper. While she smiled down at him and kissed his neck and chest; he reached up to rub her beautiful breasts. She couldn't help but giggle to herself; during his time on top, his hair had fallen into his eyes which she always thought made him look boyish. Scolding herself for thinking that way when they were in the middle of having sex; but there were times, like when he was asleep, she could almost picture what he must have looked like as a child. Only she knew that unlike now when he seemed truly happy; back then there had been a lot of sadness and struggle for him. It broke her heart when she thought about that, it made her even happier knowing that in part she was there for him as much as he was for her during her struggle. Her thoughts were interrupted when he decided to twist a nipple; causing her to suck in a sharp breath. "Oh good; you are still with me! I was starting to feel a little neglected down here." He chuckled as she playfully slapped his chest.

"Oh yes, you are so neglected by me. Two days as a married couple and I swear we've only come up for air to eat and regain enough energy for the next round. Not that I'm complaining mind you; I am looking forward to a very long, and happy life of fucking you senseless whenever possible!"

"I should hope you're not complaining sweetheart; since you're the nympho in this relationship!" Jon laughed again as the comment elicited yet another playful slap. "I mean; little old me just wants to enjoy the beach, the pretty water, those dolphins off in the distance, and here you come wearing next to nothing just shaking everything you have. How am I supposed to resist that?" Jon attempted what he thought was an innocent face; though it made Tasha burst into laughter.

"Jon Good; I am hardly a nympho. Are you having a flashback to one of your other women? As for resisting it – the point is that you won't be able to! What kind of wife would I be if I didn't perform my wifely duties?" Tasha grinned down at her husband. She could tell he was about to answer that question when she crushed her mouth onto his and kissed him deeply. All Jon could manage was a few mumbles and a moan. They started a faster pace with one another; sending each other to their climaxes. Tasha collapsed onto Jon's chest panting for air; while there had been no formal conversation about having children, both of them had not seen the need for protection now that they were married. As Tasha lay on top of Jon, she smiled listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She propped her chin on his chest and looked into his brilliant blue eyes. "I love you Jon Good!" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and grinned.

"I love you to sweetheart!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tasha woke up as the sun streamed through the bedroom window. She rolled to face the other side of the bed; expecting to find her husband lying next to her. She found his side empty. Turning her head to glance at the bedside clock, she could see it was 8:30 in the morning. Tasha figured Jon must have gone off to the gym for a workout; even though he normally woke her to let her know he was leaving and to kiss her goodbye. She could only assume that since she hadn't been sleeping well lately; that he decided to let her sleep. He was thoughtful like that to her.

Tasha and Jon had settled into married life fairly easily; it was hard for her to believe they had been married for a year and 3 months already, it seemed like yesterday that they had started seeing each other. If someone had told Tasha 3 years ago that she and Jon would end up married she would have laughed at them. Three years ago Tasha had been dating Jon's best friend Colby; and at the time, she would have said that she and Colby would be married. That all changed 2 ½ years ago; She had showed up to surprise Colby at his hotel shortly after The Shield had split up. Tasha was the one who ended up with the surprise; Colby broke off their relationship and then in the cruelest turn of events, beat Tasha up in front of his friends and led them in gang raping her. Barely conscious and beaten severely, Tasha found the only two people she trusted for help; Jon and the third member of The Shield, Joe. They both had helped her through what had easily been the most horrifying time of her life. Tasha had never expected to fall in love with Jon; but having self-appointed himself her protector; they had spent a lot of time together. It was five months later that Jon had proposed; which surprised everyone, since up until then he had shied away from commitment. It was another five months before they married.

Tasha pushed the bed sheets down and decided to get an early start on work for the day; she was awake after all and Jon wasn't home to convince her to get more sleep. There wasn't much work to do lately; Jon's schedule had started to slow down recently. Tasha had taken the position of personal assistant for Jon after Colby's trial ended. She was responsible for booking his flights and keeping the various media and appearances straight. It was a good thing to, his previous system which consisted of sticky notes hanging everywhere and a very unorganized calendar was becoming too much for Jon to handle. When Tasha had seen the system; she offered to take on the job, it worked well because it allowed them to travel together while he was on the road. It was much better than staying at home for months on end for Jon to get a chance to come back home. However, for the last two months she was forced to stay in their Las Vegas home and not travel with Jon.

She managed to roll to one side and swing her legs around; taking a moment to rest Tasha looked down at her growing belly and smiled, giving it a rub. Secretly, she hoped it wouldn't grow too much more; since she already felt huge. Jon assured her almost daily that she was beautiful and not a giant whale, as she often referred to herself recently. She had a month and a half left of her pregnancy and honestly, compared to some of the pregnancy horror stories she had heard; she had 'knock-on-wood' an easy pregnancy. She and Jon had decided to be surprised with the sex of the baby; although she knew Jon had really wanted to know. Again; it was hard to believe that seven and half months ago she had given Jon the news that they were going to be parents. At first, Jon had been quiet and distant. Tasha took it to mean he wasn't happy about the pregnancy. Finally she worked up the courage to speak up and ask him what was going on. Jon finally confided in Tasha about his childhood and how bad it had been; it broke Tasha's heart to know that he had been put through all of that. She was also extremely proud of her husband for having made it out and accomplished all he had in his dream job. He also told her that he felt like there was no way he would be a good father; and that their child deserved better than him. Tasha was infuriated; telling Jon that she never wanted to hear that from him again. She told him that she thought he would be a damn good father to their child; and that their child was lucky to have him. When he scoffed at her again; she took his hand and pointed out that because of his childhood, he knew all the things he would never want a child to go through and that all of that already made him a good father. Tasha told him that most parents make the mistakes and then learn from them; but he had already lived through the mistakes and had admitted to her he never would do the things his parents had done. From that point on, Jon was feeling more confident; and already bragging to his co-workers about his child. Each time she would have an ultrasound; he would show the pictures off to anyone who stopped long enough for him to grab. Tasha loved how his face lit up and beamed when he talked about their child. It had become a nightly ritual for him while she was still traveling with him to sit with her and rub her belly; over the last few months he had added talking to their unborn child, after Joe had told him that many people believed that the baby could hear you talking to it. Tasha enjoyed listening to Jon talk about everything and anything; including wrestling, 'Uncle' Joe and stories about the two of them.

Tasha finally stood up and started the long waddle down the hallway from their bedroom towards the room Jon had set up as an office for her; this trip was starting to take more and more time the further along she got. She could only imagine what she looked like walking. As she entered the hallway, she would have sworn she heard mumbling; but she wrote it off with the possibility of Jon leaving the TV on again when he left the house. The further down she traveled, the more she realized it was cursing; coming from further down the hallway. She realized as she reached the closed door that it was in fact, Jon cursing up a storm and pounding on something. Tasha opened up the door to find wooden pieces strewn across the floor of the room they had decided to use as a nursery and Jon with a screwdriver trying to force something together by hitting it. Clearly, whatever 'project' he was working on was not going well; and she couldn't help but smile watching the spectacle. Tasha cleared her throat loudly, "What are you working on?"

"Oh baby; I'm sorry did I wake you? I was hoping having the door shut would keep the noise down, damn it!" Jon dropped the screwdriver and walked over to hug his wife.

"No baby, you didn't wake me up; the sun did. What is it you're trying to do in here?" Tasha hugged Jon back and grinned at him.

"I thought I would surprise you by putting the crib together by myself. I figured how hard can it be? Apparently, a lot harder than I expected! I even tried following the directions, but they were more confusing than trying to figure it out myself. I was hoping it would be done by the time you woke up." Jon said flustered.

"Oh Jon; that is so sweet, Thank you! Now that I'm awake; would you like some help?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, I guess I need it. Guess I'm just not cut out for building things" Jon grinned and hugged his wife again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon was livid; it was all John Cena and Joe could do to get him to slow down as he rampaged through the backstage area. "Jon; man you have to calm down, this isn't going to fix anything!" Joe said trying to defuse his closest friend.

"Joe's right man; Do you honestly think this is what Tasha would want you to be doing now?" John jumped backwards as his friend whipped around quickly and was suddenly right in his face with a menacing expression.

"What Tasha would want me doing!? I wouldn't know what Tasha wants now; since she isn't talking to me! I'm sick of that bitch getting involved in my personal life; so I'm going to go take care of it!" Jon yelled loudly, making everyone in a ten foot radius freeze in place; scared he might notice them. WWE crew started to scurry like scared mice; going in all directions.

"Dude; you're scaring the shit out of everyone!" Joe grabbed Jon's shoulders and stopped him from moving. "Jon, What Renee did was unprofessional, out of line and bitchy; no argument there. Do you honestly think though that going and beating the crap out of her is going to make things better? Think about it! You think Tasha wants to get the phone call saying you beat up a woman and you're in jail, or that WWE has fired you? Of course not; you have a child coming soon. Look, Go talk to Paul and Stephanie; make a formal complaint against Renee. Show them what she sent Tasha. Then go home; see your wife, make things right. Jon, Tasha will believe you over Renee; she's hurt, that's why she isn't returning your calls. Ok?" Joe watched Jon as he talked to him, seeing his body relax and breathing slow down.

"Ok; fine you're right. I don't want to make things worse; I hate that woman, Joe. Seriously; if she fucked up my family I'm coming back to kick her skanky ass!" Jon stomped away from his friends and headed for Paul and Stephanie's office. After showing them Renee's constant text messages to him and then the ones she had sent to Tasha, they agreed Renee had earned herself a suspension and a sexual harassment investigation by Human Resources. Stephanie looked at Jon.

"You've had your match tonight already Jon, we had a few small appearances for you over the next few days; but we can get another superstar to do them, go home to your wife. We'll deal with Renee." She offered him a reassuring smile.

Jon gathered up his gear and luggage, making sure to say goodbye and thank you to John and Joe before leaving the arena. He managed to book himself on the next flight back to Vegas and his pregnant, upset wife.

It was 4 in the morning, when Jon got to their home. Figuring that Tasha was probably asleep; he quietly let himself in and set his stuff down in the kitchen. He made it as far as the living room when he found her; Tasha was curled up in the smallest ball that her pregnant stomach would allow on the couch. She looked awful; her pale face tear-stained. It honestly looked like she hadn't moved from that spot ; probably since she had received Renee's spiteful text messages.

**Two Days Ago**

Tasha was at home finishing up some cleaning; she was excited, other than the one episode of RAW in two days and a few media appearances for WWE, Jon was due home in soon to stay until after the baby was born. It had been a month and a half since she had found him trying to put together the crib in the nursery and she missed him. Their baby had become very active in the last few weeks and she couldn't wait to let him feel the baby moving and kicking. As she was finally getting ready to sit for a while, she heard the text message notification go off on her cell phone. She figured it was Jon; so she smiled as she picked up the phone to read his message. It was from a number she didn't have listed in her phone; which was odd, but she tapped on it thinking maybe he had borrowed someone's phone. Her face dropped and she felt sick; the first was a picture message, it was a selfie of a familiar blonde who was clearly naked in bed with Jon. The next was just a text from the same number that read, "Guess Jon was sick of fucking your fat, pregnant ass! Renee." Tasha felt sick and already felt the tears falling. It was clearly Jon and Renee in bed together; Tasha knew they had been together for a brief time while she was still with Colby, and Colby had told her plenty of stories of Jon sleeping with a different woman every night. How could he do this? They had a baby coming! She was heartbroken; she was pissed, she needed to talk to Jon. She had a hard time dialing his cell number as her fingers shook and she sobbed hysterically.

"Hey baby; I was just thinking about you and here you are calling. How is my beautiful wife and our baby?" Jon said smiling, completely unaware of the hell that was about to start for him.

"How dare you even talk about our baby when you are fucking another woman?" Tasha felt herself shaking; her face must be Red because she could feel the heat coming from it as she spoke.

"Tasha! What the hell? I'm not fucking anyone except my wife; why would you think I was cheating on you?" Jon couldn't decide if he was mad for being accused or upset that she would think he'd do it.

"Oh gosh Jon; I don't know, maybe because that stupid whore sent me a picture of the two of you naked in bed together!" Tasha sobbed into the phone. "I thought you loved me; I feel so stupid! Don't come home; spend more time with your whore, I don't want to see you!" Jon was about to say something when he heard her hang up. He was so confused and angry; he knew he had done nothing wrong. His message notification beeped twice at him as he stared at the phone. He tapped the button and came face to face with the photo Tasha had seen and the hateful text message that had followed it.

"That fucking BITCH!" Jon yelled. It was loud enough that Joe and John came running. Jon was beet red and they could see the veins popping out on his neck; Joe had seen Jon this mad before, the last time was while he was telling him about how Colby had raped Tasha.

"Jon what is happening man; talk to me!" Joe said trying to calm his friend down.

"That fucking bitch, Renee sent Tasha a picture of the two of us in bed! It's an old picture; I didn't even know she had taken it! It must have been from when she and I were together. Then she sent a text to her saying how I must be sick of sleeping with her now that she was pregnant! She set me up! Now Tasha thinks I cheated on her! She told me not to come home!" Jon was manic; running his hands through his blonde hair. "She's not answering my calls now. I didn't cheat on her Joe! I would never cheat on her, I love her." Jon was so upset now, he was worried about how upset Tasha was and what the stress would do to the baby and her. "I'm going to go kick her ass Joe!" He stormed off; slamming the door behind him, Joe and John in hot pursuit.

"Who's Jon talking about?" John asked Joe as they were trying to catch up to Jon.

"Renee Young" was all Joe could say as they walked.

**Present**

Jon took a seat on the floor next to the sofa; even though he knew that put him right in the line of fire, should Tasha decide to throw a punch. People tended to underestimate his wife, she was a hell of a lot tougher than most people knew. He reached out and touched her shoulder gently. "Tasha; baby wake up, "he said loud enough so she would hear him; but not loud enough to scare her to death. Tasha opened her tear-swollen eyes slowly and looked at Jon. The anger and hurt returned to her eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to see you Jon. What are you doing here?" Tasha said harshly and glared at him.

"I came to explain; and technically, this is my house, but that's not the point. Baby, please just listen to me. I didn't cheat on you; I swear! I would never cheat on you, you're having my baby Tasha." Jon tried to put his hands on hers; but quickly got them swatted away.

"Oh; so if I wasn't pregnant you would be ok with cheating on me? Just go Jon and you're right, this is your house; so I'll find a new place." Tasha's tears started again.

"Fuck Tasha! You know that's not what I meant. I would never cheat on you PERIOD! Renee is just trying to cause trouble for us; she's jealous that I never wanted to get married or have kids with her. That was an old picture she must have had on her phone still from when we were sleeping together. That was when you and Colby were still together and happy. You also have to know I would never kick my pregnant wife out of the house even if we were arguing. Tasha; please...you're the only woman for me, please don't leave me. You're the only woman on this planet that I ever thought about marriage with; and children? I never in a million years would have thought about having children with anyone before I met you. Look; Renee started texting me crazy shit when we got back from our honeymoon! I saved them and my responses to her, if she caused trouble for me at work. I showed all of this to Paul and Stephanie before I came home; I told them to deal with her or I would." Jon handed Tasha his phone. Tasha scrolled through every message and response he had; in every case, Jon had clearly told Renee that he was happily married and to stop sending him messages. She looked up at him with tears still flowing.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Jon; I should have never accused you before talking to you about it. I...I just know how you used to be; and I'm as big as a house now, then I got the picture and well I just jumped to conclusions. Why would she do something this awful to me? I barely know her; I've never done anything to her." Tasha wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh...it's ok baby; it's not your fault. I wasn't ever mad at you; I was pissed at her though. If Joe and John hadn't been there when I saw what she had sent to you; I would have tracked her down and killed her, of course that would mean I'd also be unemployed." He pulled away briefly to show her his smile, then hugged her tightly again. "You don't know her well; but she has it in her head that you took me from her, she's crazy. It was over between her and I long before I fell for you. I love you Tasha and I love our child; I would never risk either of you by cheating with anyone. Now, come on; it's not good for you to be so upset and stressed out. I'm guessing you've had enough of that for the last few days. Paul and Stephanie told me to just stay here; until my return date after the baby is born. They both told me family was much more important than a few appearances. I couldn't agree with them more." Jon watched Tasha calm herself, then jump with a quick sound of excitement. "Tasha; what is it? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

She smiled at him, "Let me see your hand, quick!" Tasha placed his hand in the place she had felt the movement. They both waited silently for a few minutes until the movement happened again under his hand. Jon's eyes went wide and he looked from where his hand was to Tasha's face. Tasha smiled at him.

"W..was that the baby? Our baby?" Jon was totally in awe; he had never felt anything so amazing in his life.

"Yes, baby. That was our baby; he or she has kicked the hell out of me from the inside for a few weeks now. I couldn't wait for you to come home and get to feel it yourself. Isn't it just so...so amazing?" She placed her hand on top of his.

"Maybe he or she is saying it is ready to bust out of there!" Jon chuckled. "It's got to be getting pretty cramped in there. By the way; you are not big as a house, and even if you were I would still love you. You're having our baby; and I know I've said this a million times, but I swear to both of you I'll be a damn good father!" Jon leaned up and kissed Tasha. Jon's comment was rewarded with another kick. He looked down at his hand, "Hey now; don't beat up your mom too much. She's scary when she's mad!" Jon laughed again and cringed when Tasha playfully slapped his shoulder. "Don't you think Mrs. Good that you would be more comfortable resting in our bed, than scrunched up on this couch?"

"I think that sounds wonderful; as long as you're joining me." Tasha smiled as he helped her up and they walked to their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon had made his daily trip to the gym; when he had left that morning, Tasha was still sleeping. He arrived home and went into their house only to find his pregnant wife, who was due any day now; on her knees scrubbing the floor. "Jesus; Tasha, what are you doing?" Tasha shot him that look that just said, 'Back Away Slowly'.

"This house is a mess Jon! Look at all the dirt I'm getting off the floor with a little bit of scrubbing. I've got to get the house clean; we can't bring a baby home when it's like this! Oh; I need to do the bathroom next and then the nursery!" Tasha was back to scrubbing the floor. Jon watched her for a moment, wondering what was going on with her.

"Baby, I'm going to be right back and then I will give you a hand." Jon walked down the hallway to their bedroom and pulled out his cell phone. He needed to talk to the one person he knew that might be able to explain what exactly was happening in his house. It didn't take long for Joe to answer.

"Hey brother! Are you calling me to tell me I'm an uncle?" Joe laughed

"Um…not yet. Look there is something going on here at the house and I'm not sure if it's normal. I went to the gym and when I got home; Tasha was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor. Then she said something about not bringing a baby home because it was dirty; and then she said she needed to do the nursery and the bathroom. What is happening Joe? Is she having some kind of mental breakdown or something?" Jon asked desperately.

Joe started chuckling, "She's not having a breakdown. She's nesting."

"Uh…I'm pretty sure if she thinks she's a bird that is a mental breakdown. Don't birds bring more shit into a place to nest?" Jon wasn't sure his friend was helping.

"She doesn't think she's a bird Jon. It's called nesting. It's a pregnancy thing. She's getting the house ready for the baby; it's completely normal. I figured out that the easiest thing to do is offer to help her clean and don't make a big deal about it. Maybe you could take over the hard stuff like the floor scrubbing, tell her to dust the tables or something easy. Don't make a big deal about it; and don't call her crazy, man. That will only upset her. The good news is; it means you are at the home stretch. How are you feeling with the baby so close?" Joe asked.

"Well there are days when I wake up; see Tasha's stomach and just get so excited thinking about getting to finally see our baby, you know? Then there are times I look in the mirror and just am terrified that I'll drop the poor kid, or curse in front of it and teach the baby that bad word, hell maybe both of those at the same time! It's not like I exactly had a good example of parenting." Jon said.

"Jon; the best father's make those mistakes. Mistakes happen, you learn from them. I remember the time I thought baby oatmeal was the same as regular oatmeal. I had to feed the baby, made the oatmeal and started to feed it to her. Next thing I know, she starts choking. Imagine how panicked I was! We had taken CPR, but in that moment; I thought for sure I killed my baby girl. I called 911 and did the choking thing we had learned, luckily she was fine. So you see, we all make mistakes, you'll make a few. I think you'll make a great dad; and that baby is absolutely lucky to have you and Tasha. Now get off the phone with me and go help your wife clean; even if you think the house is clean enough, it will make her feel better. Oh hey Jon? Make sure I get a phone call after that baby makes its first appearance in the world, alright?" Joe smiled as he said the words.

"Thanks brother, I feel a little better now. You know you'll be the first person who gets that phone call; 'Uncle Joe'. Talk to you soon! Thanks again!" Jon said before hanging up; he took a deep breath and when to go find Tasha. She was still on the floor scrubbing in the kitchen. "Baby, why don't you let me take over on the floor, that way you can do something like dust the living room. Let me do the real physical stuff; you should be taking it easy." He helped Tasha off the floor, smiled and put his hand on her belly. "We are close to meeting our child; you're going to need all the extra energy you can save up to deliver."

"Really? You'll help me clean? I just want everything to be perfect when we bring our baby home." She smiled and rested her hand on top of his. "I know…baby I am so lucky! I'm married to an amazing man and we're going to have a baby. I love you both so much!" Tasha hugged and kissed Jon.

"I'm the lucky one Tasha; I never thought that anyone would really love me, not unless they wanted something from me. You know; the first time Colby brought you around to meet everyone, I was so jealous of him. I thought that I'd never meet anyone like you. Then everything happened; you know I never would have wanted any of that to happen to you. In a way though; it is what brought you to me and that is the part I will always be thankful for. I'm also lucky because you are bringing this new life into the world; I won't lie and say I'm not scared, but no matter what mistakes we might make this baby will know it's loved." Tasha looked at Jon; she reached her thumb up and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Ok, let's do some cleaning ok; you and I will do this and everything else as a team." Jon kissed her; they spent most of the day cleaning the entire house. After a late supper; they crawled into bed for the night, holding each other.

Early the next morning; Jon woke suddenly as Tasha shook his shoulder repeatedly. "Jon! Jon! Wake up!" she said loudly.

"Huh? What? Baby are you ok? What's happening?" He reached over to turn on the bedside light and went to turn towards his wife; when his hand landed on wet sheets. "What the hell?" He looked up at Tasha, whose expression was somewhere between panic and excitement.

"My water broke! Jon! We're going to have the baby!" Tasha smiled; but then watched Jon jump from the bed and start running like a madman through the house grabbing things. "Baby; what are you doing?"

"I have to grab stuff so we can go to the hospital! I don't want to forget anything; god I wish I had taken Joe's advice and packed a bag earlier. Oh crap! I have to think…what do we need? Wait! Should you be getting out of bed baby?" Jon was talking so quickly. Tasha walked over to him.

"Jon; slow down…we still have time. My water broke; it could still be awhile before I actually start having contractions. Dr. Williams said to wait until the contractions were 10 minutes apart. What I could use is some dry clothes and maybe a shower, because it is a little gross." She laughed. While I do that, why don't you think about what we need to take with us, and pack the bag? Everything is going to be ok. Just calm down," Jon nodded.

"Ok; go enjoy a warm shower, I'll bring you fresh clothes and strip the bed. Then I'll figure out what to pack. Everything is good; I'll calm down." He smiled. "This is really it; isn't it?"

"Yes Hun; this is really it!" She beamed back at him.

}


	5. Chapter 5

It was becoming too much for Jon to bear; seeing his wife in so much pain, hearing her scream was killing him. The childbirth classes he had attended with Tasha had not prepared him for this. Her contractions were still not close enough together to warrant a trip to the hospital and despite the assurances of the nurse on the phone that everything was normal; Jon wasn't so sure. He had been pacing the floor of their living room for almost 20 minutes now; only pausing when Tasha would cry out, so he could check on her.

"Jon; please calm down." Tasha took several very deep breaths in and out. "You're making me anxious, watching you pace like that." Several more deep breaths, "I'm not dying; I'm in labor, women do it every day." She felt another contraction coming. "SHIT! Awwwww!" She tried to focus on something in the room and do her Lamaze breathing, but damn it hurt. It was 20 minutes later that final she said to Jon, "Ok; the last two were 10 minutes apart, let's go to the hospital. Jon make sure you grab the bag." Jon was already ahead of her; grabbing the bag and ushering his wife out the door. In minutes they were in the car and Jon was driving a little fast to the hospital. "JON! I swear to God; slow down before you kill us all or worse, someone else! We aren't that far from the hospital; now stop!" Jon immediately slowed the vehicle down; he had never heard Tasha be so aggressive before.

Once they arrived at the hospital Jon ran inside; after telling Tasha to stay in the car, he scared a couple of nurses as he attempted to get them to help Tasha. One of the nurses followed him out to the car with a wheelchair and tried to soothe Jon as much as she could. She looked at Tasha and grinned, "First baby?" The nurse nodded in understanding when Tasha said yes. "Sir; what's your name?" the nurse asked patiently.

"Jon…my name is Jon. Could we please just take my wife to maternity? She's in a lot of pain; and she needs to see a doctor right now!" Jon attempted to be polite, although he was feeling very manic. He followed the nurse into the hospital as she pushed Tasha in the wheelchair.

"Jon, I know that you are very anxious right now. All first time fathers are; I promise you that your wife is in very good hands here, what you can do for her is to help her with her breathing. Did you go to the Lamaze classes with your wife?" The nurse asked in a very calming voice.

"Yes, I went to all of them with her. She's been trying to do those breathing things; but they don't seem to be helping." He complained.

"I know it doesn't seem that way; but it does help, it's going to help her relax. Now, you probably remember that she is supposed to focus on an object or person while she's breathing right?" The nurse asked him.

"Yes, I remember that." Jon answered.

"Ok. That's good. I think that you would be great person for her to focus on; don't you? If she could look into your eyes while she was doing her breathing; maybe hold your hand. I bet she would really appreciate that help. " The nurse got Tasha all set up in a room; made sure she was comfortable and then got a chair next to the bed for Jon to sit in. "Jon, when the baby starts coming; Tasha is really going to need your help. What do you do for a living Jon?"

"I'm a wrestler with WWE, why? I don't know what that has to do with the baby." Jon was getting frustrated again.

"Well, I imagine before you have a match you must talk through or practice the match with the other person right? Well, that's what you're going to do with Tasha. You're going to walk through the delivery with her; especially her breathing, it gets hard to concentrate on the breathing sometimes, so you're in charge of leading her through that. You're going to encourage her and tell her how good she's doing. I promise; if you can do those things for Tasha, you will never experience anything like helping deliver your child in your life." The nurse put her hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be ok." Jon took a deep breath and sat in the chair.

Tasha was in active labor for a total of 8 hours, which seemed like an eternity to Jon; and definitely for Tasha. Once she was fully dilated Tasha managed to make it through an hour of pushing. Jon did an amazing job of helping Tasha through the birth. The doctor told Tasha to give one more push and announced to the couple that they were the proud parents of a baby girl. At first, the doctor's words didn't sink in; suddenly Jon looked up at the baby. "A girl? Did you say our baby was a girl?" Jon asked stunned. The doctor smiled and confirmed that the baby was in fact a girl and congratulated the couple. When Jon looked over at Tasha; she saw the tears rolling down his cheek. "We have a girl baby!" He leaned down and kissed his wife.

Jon was allowed to cut the umbilical cord and once their baby had been weighed, measured and cleaned up. The nurse who had been so kind to both Tasha and Jon placed the wrapped up baby into her mother's arms for the first time. "Well; I don't want to sound partial, but she is a beautiful little girl! Jon you did great 'Dad'. I'm going to step out; and be back in a little bit, give you both some alone time to get to know your daughter. If you need anything; just hit the call button, I'll come back in. Congratulations!" The nurse stepped out of the room and left the three of them alone together.

"She's beautiful Tasha; I can't even…I don't know what to say. You were amazing baby; I honestly don't know how you did that! I mean I could barely handle my part; and that was the easy stuff." Jon leaned down and kissed his wife again, then kissed his daughter's forehead.

"You were amazing to Jon; I know you were very nervous and anxious, but when I really needed your help you were right here. She is beautiful! She has her daddy's blue eyes. Sit in the chair Jon; you want to hold her?" Jon remembered how they had showed them how to hold the baby and carefully held the baby. "So...you know what we need to do now don't you; we have to give our daughter a name." Tasha smiled at Jon holding the baby.

"Do you have any ideas? I have no idea how you decide baby names; I mean were we supposed to know this before she was born?" Jon smiled down at the bundle in his arms.

"Well…actually, I do. What do you think about the first name Krista?" Tasha looked at Jon. She could tell he was thinking about it.

"Krista; I like that name. Krista Good. I really do like that! What about a middle name?" Jon smiled.

"Ahhhh….that's where Daddy and Uncle Joe come in." Tasha grinned.

"Ummm…I'm not sure where you're going with that, but I'm a little scared." Jon chuckled.

"Krista's Daddy and Uncle Joe were nicknamed the 'Hounds of Justice'. I was thinking maybe her full name could be Krista Justice Good. What do you think?" She watched the huge smile form on his face. He looked down at the little girl and then at Tasha.

"Really? You really want her to have a middle name that has to do with The Shield?" Jon asked.

"I know why you're asking that; you're asking because Colby was in the group to. I know that. I also know that before everything happened; you three were best friends, hell you and Joe were right. The three of you were brothers; family. That's what I am choosing to focus on. The bond between you and Joe; what do you think?" Tasha smiled.

"I think I should call Uncle Joe and tell him that Krista Justice Good has arrived and she can't wait to meet him." Jon smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon went outside and pulled out his cellphone; he dialed the number he practically knew by heart. It started to ring and he immediately recognized the Samoan's voice on the other end. "Ok; what are you freaking out about now brother?" The big man laughed on the other end. He was expecting to hear all about some different pregnancy dilemma; though he didn't mind sharing the hints he had learned through being part of the birth of his daughter, especially since he knew his friend had never seen what good parents were like. He was actually proud to know his friend thought of him as a role model for him in parenting. He couldn't wait to hear what his friend's problem was this time.

"Well; I wanted to know what it was like raising a little girl. Cause you know, we're guys, what do we know about raising girls." Jon smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Ahh… well you know when their young it's pretty easy, except you're going to have to get used to having tea parties, princess dress-up time and Barbie's; oh god the Barbie's bro! I'll tell you though; I'm worried about when my little girl isn't so little anymore, and having boys start showing up. Dating, sex, self-esteem issues and that type of stuff; those are the things that scare the hell out of me. Jon, this could be a non-issue for you; I mean Tasha could have a boy. If it is a girl; Hey! No sweat, you've got a sweet, wonderful woman in your life to help you raise an amazing girl." Joe smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right; at least I hope you are. Hey; when is the next time you get a couple of days off?" Jon grinned, knowing the bombshell he was about to drop on his friend.

"I've got a few days in two weeks; why do you ask? Missing me already man?" Joe laughed.

"You should come spend them with us here in Vegas; Tasha would love to see you, and of course I miss you brother! Plus, I thought maybe you'd want to meet your new god-daughter Krista Justice Good." Jon waited and was not disappointed by his friend's reaction.

"WHOA! God-daughter!? Tasha had the baby? When? Oh my god; man! I want to know everything!" Joe was so shocked that Hornswoggle could have come in and knocked him over.

"She gave birth two hours ago; she's doing great and resting right now. The doctor announced it was a girl when she came out and I cried. You know I don't cry often; but I am telling you, I cried like a baby myself. Krista is amazing Joe! She's so small; I mean I knew she'd be small, you know what I mean. To be there in the room when she was born; I can't find the words to describe it. So Tasha and I talked about it for a while before Krista was born; and we both agreed that even though neither of us is very religious, we did like the idea of god parents. We were both hoping you'd be Krista's god-father that is if you would like to."

"Of course I want to! You both don't even have to ask me, I think I love your child as much as I love my own; and I haven't seen your child yet." Joe chuckled. "It's a real honor that you and Tasha would ask me, and I mean that. Thank you both. So; have you had a chance to hold your daughter yet?"

"Tasha's nurse through the whole thing was so great; especially to me, since I was just about having a nervous breakdown." Jon laughed. "Once they had done everything they needed to do; she gave Krista to Tasha and left the three of us alone, so we could bond. Tasha handed her to me and let me hold her. Joe, I'm telling you; when she was in my arms it's like she was the only thing in the universe that mattered to me. Except Tasha of course; seriously, but at the same time it was just this sense of responsibility. I was looking at her in my arms and I realized that she needs me to keep her safe, give her the things she needs and be a person she can depend on. Joe; for once, I know I can do that. I can be a good dad to her, because I just love her so much. "Jon started to get choked up. "If I feel like this and it's only been two hours; how could my parents not feel that way about me?"

"Jon; I don't know how they felt when you were first born, I'd like to think that they felt the same way about you that you do about Krista. Your parents had addiction issues; both of them, they couldn't help themselves brother. They were so sick; there was no way they could have done what they needed to do as parents. That wasn't anything that was your fault; if they had been able to get clean and sober, I think they would have been able to give you the emotional things you needed. I will say this though; you walked through that fire and came out the other side, a little burnt but a hell of a lot stronger! Tasha was right man; all that shit you went through growing up, that's what is going to drive you to be everything to your daughter. You aren't your parents." Jon nodded on his side of the conversation; even though he knew his friend couldn't see him do it. "Now…enough sad stuff; back to the good things in life, In two weeks I'm coming to Vegas so I can make sure that my god-daughter got her mother's looks and not yours!" He laughed.

Jon couldn't help but laugh with his friend, which made him feel a lot better. "Trust me; Krista definitely has Tasha's looks. Tasha is going to be very excited you're coming; she told me that I needed to go out and call you to tell you the news. Of course, I also remembered you telling me I had better to call you first! Hey! Feel free to share the news around the company; you have my permission to share our good news. I better head back inside the hospital and see how my two girls are doing; but I'll talk to you again before you come to see us. Thanks for putting up with my crazy ass during the pregnancy man! I'm not sure what I would have done without you. Love you brother!"

"Yeah; go be with your wife and baby. I'll see all three of you soon. You're welcome; I remember what I was like, I think I might have been as petrified as you were. I'm glad I could help you out. Love you to brother! Take care!" Joe hung up with his friend and called his wife and daughter to tell them the news. Jon headed back upstairs to Tasha's room. The lights were low, but he could see Tasha was awake and was being shown by Amanda their nurse how to breastfeed.

"Should I come back in a bit?" He whispered. Amanda smiled at him; she still couldn't get over how absolutely cute had been through the whole delivery.

Tasha waved him over, "Of course not; come over here. There's probably enough room on this side here of the bed for you to sit down. You might as well get used to seeing me breastfeed; turns out our daughter has something in common with her father." Tasha grinned at her husband.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Jon sat down on the bed next to her.

"She is fond of my breasts to!" Tasha chuckled; Amanda had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing to loudly. Jon shook his head and grinned.

"Not quite the subject I thought I'd bond with my daughter about; but she's got good taste! I also just got off the phone with Roman; he'll be showing up in two weeks for a visit to meet his god-daughter."

"So Joe said 'Yes' to being her god-father then?" Tasha smiled.

"He thanked us both for giving him the honor and said he would love to be her god-father. My guess is he called his family when we got off the phone. I hope you don't mind baby, but I told him he could tell everyone in WWE the news." Jon brushed some loose hair back so it was off his wife's face.

"No; I don't mind at all, if I could I'd be yelling it out the window right now myself." Tasha looked down at the feeding baby; then at her husband and realized how truly blessed she was. Jon put his arm around her shoulder and quietly worshiped the two most important women in his life.


End file.
